The TRUE Story of the Ex Best Friends
by kittyninja321
Summary: Dumb name, I know. Basically, it's the day when Marceline and PB stopped being friends, from both points of view. Please read, it isn't too bad. :D
1. Marceline's Side

**Marceline's Story**

**This is only a two part story, okay? Just saying. ^^**

Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a heartless person for hating Princess Bubblegum. But I have a reason. I don't just hate someone at first sight, and we used to be friends. Bonnibelle screwed up my life-or afterlife- up.

It started a few years ago. I was 13, she was 11. Long story short about the growth ting, my dad didn't want me to be stuck at four as a vampire, so he left a little bit of life essence in me, so each year I would grow progressively faster, until I hit eighteen. Anyways, me and Bonnibelle were inseparable. We were secret best friends, and I would sneak through a window to a deserted room in the Candy Castle, and we would meet there secretly, from 7 years old until then. One day, she spoke up.

"Some day, you're gonna be eighteen, while I'm like, fifty-eight," she said. She was mad, obviously. She threw a pebble at the wall, which hit a tiny little snail nearby. Then she turned to me, looked up, and closed her eyes. "Bite me."

I laughed. "You can't be serious!"

She looked back at me, and I knew she was.

"Look, Bonnie, do you know how bad it is to have everyone run away from you? I'll never grow old, and I can't die unless I stay out in the sun. Do you really want that life?"

"If I get to be your friend forever, then yes."

I sighed. "Fine-"

A loud booming noise shook the castle. "It's that Ice King guy! I've got to go!" as she ran, she looked over her shoulder. "Tomorrow!"

I sighed. "Whatever." I pulled n my jacket and sun hat, and floated out the window.

o.o

The next day I came as promised, and waited in our room. Finally, the goody-two shoes came in, and gasped. "Marceline, you've got to _ask_ before you enter!"

I shrugged. "You never said that before."

"Well I did now, okay?" she snapped.

I was a bit offended, but I drifted over to her. "Let's just get this over with."

"Marceline, I-"

"Having second thoughts?"

"No,I-"

"Do you want to wait?"

"No-"

"You sai-"

"Marceline, I can't be your friend anymore!" I looked up. I never knew pink bubblegum turned red that quickly.

"But, I-"

"You've caused enough trouble, so-"

"What?"

"Get out, okay?" she _pushed_ me!

"Fine, then. I don't need you anyways!" I turned around so she couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I punched through the nearest window, held my hat firm, and left the girl I trusted the most.


	2. Princess Bubblegum's Side

**Princess Bubblegum's Story**

So you spoke to Marceline first, did you? Hopefully she didn't throw out vile insults at me. You may think I deserve whatever she said, but everything I do has a reason.

We were so different, yet the best of friends. I was envious of her; her silky black hair-something I couldn't have, freedom to have fun-another thing I didn't have, and she could be herself. I wanted to be like her, and be _with_ her forever, so our friendship would always last.

Young Peppermint Butler was the only one that knew of our friendship, and I told him my plan to become a vampire, although I was already a hybrid. He got super mad, and his face turned bright red, so I was afraid his prefrontal thorax would bubble and cause him to explode, which took a lot to fix.

"Princess, you can' do that! A non-candy person can't lead the kingdom!"

I shrugged. "Find someone else."

"You're the only one fit to lead the Candy Kingdom! Unless we brought... him..."

"No way!" I said.

Peppermint Butler nodded twice, meaning he bent down twice, being a peppermint and all. "And plus, uh... Do you know what a little gumdrop told me?"

"What?"

"Marceline has been drinking the... uh... red out of all of Tree Trunks' apples!"

"They'll grow back!"

"And out of the Fire King's daughter!"

I gasped.

"He knows you're friends with her, too!"

"No, he might start a war with us!" I was now fuming. "I'll make sure she never comes here again!"

I was genuinely hurt, as I had trusted her, and honored her with the duty of being my faithful best friend. So I did what had to be done, even though it hurt me to do so. I'll never forget Marceline, even after everything she did, but now that I have Finn with me, I'm hoping he can be just as good a friend.

**Told you it was short! And by the way, I made this in November, long before the Fire Kingdom was really introduced to Adventure Time, so I didn't actually think there was a Fire Princess. The 'him' that PB(Peppermint Butler) refers to is Lemongrab, although I never actually saw that episode, and he just seems stupid. I'm a Marcy fan, so Peppermint Butler just made these things up. Marcy wouldn't steal from Tree Trunks, or at least I don't think she would. Okay, bye! :D**


End file.
